


Mr & Mr Smith

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Assassin minho, Assassin newt, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Minho have a failing marriage because they don't tell each other anything real, like how there both assassin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So let's start simple" the marriage counselor said folding up his hands.

"How did you two meet?" He asks, newt turned to Minho as his husband started to tell the story. "We met in Bogota Colombia" Minho said.

*

Minho stood at the hotel bar reading the news paper when armed police officers barged into the hotel, he turned to the bartender "what are they looking for?" He asked "people traveling a lone someone killed the president" the man said. 

One of the officers were making there way over to Minho, as a gorgeous blonde haired boy walked in the hotel getting yelled at for a passport by the police officer behind him, his eyes locked on Minho. "are you alone?" One of them asked Minho and he shook his head "no" and walked over to the blonde and gently grabbed his hand "he's with me" he said to the police officers. 

They walk into Minho's hotel room, and closed the door pressing there ears against the wall to hear better. " I'm newt" the boy whispered putting out his hand "Minho" he replied shaking hands. That night they went out drinking, after being there for about 15 minutes newt stood up and walked to the dance floor. "Well" newt said seeing that Minho hadn't moved. "Come dance" newt started to sway his hips to the sound of the live band.

Minho stood up and made his way over to newt, putting his hands on newt's hips, leaving next to no room in between newt and himself, they danced for hours, even as it started to rain and when everyone else left they stayed, getting covered in water, but they were to busy learning all the angles of each others mouths. That night was when they fell in love, but now 6 years later in was slowly getting destroyed 

* 

"Newt have you seen my jacket?" Minho yelled from the bedroom "in the closest at the front dear" newt reptiles making coffee for himself. Minho rushed into the kitchen and took the coffee right out of newt's hands drink it all. He kissed newt's head, "bye honey" Minho said "grab butter on your way home" he yelled at Minho as he raced out of the house and into the car.

As the car left the driveway newt went upstairs to get ready. he wore a black suit and headed to work. He walked in to the *I temp building* which is where the assassination industry that newt works for is and walked right into the supply closet, moved a few boxes to see another door, newt grabbed the handle and open the door.

Brenda immediately called newt over to her desk "hey how was last night"she asked pulling up something on her computer " horrible " newt replied siting on the edge of her desk. "How long has it been since you guys had sex?" Brenda asked "I can't even remember" newt repiled rubbing his eyes "how sad is that and as soon as he comes how he wants dinner and to go to bed" he said. "Sorry newt" she said sympathetically.

"Whatever it doesn't matter what do you have for me today?" Newt asked looking at her computer "this is janson ratman" Brenda said pointing at a picture of a man who looked to be in his mid 30s. "He's the distributer of a huge about of drugs going around here, now a days" she said standing up, "and lucky for you" she said handing newt a pile of folded clothes, "he's a bisexual man whore" she finished with a smiled and put a little piece of paper on top of the pile of clothes. "That's the address, your his 3 o'clock, say you were sent by w.i.c.k.e.d, and we don't want to disturb anyone so make sure its a quiet death" she said and sat back down. 

"Oh and that's all for today so you can go home after, make dinner for the husband" she said and with a smile. Newt chuckled shaking his head, quickly getting changed into the black leather lingerie Brenda gave him, and then put his suit back on over top. He started to walk to the building Brenda told him to go to. He got the top floor and leaned over the desk to the secretary, he said he was sent by w.I.c.k.e.d and she told him what room to go to and that Mr ratman will be there soon, he smiled and thanked her and walked into the room.

He took off his suit and turned to look out of the window, as he heard the door close and turned to see ratman slowly walking over to him. He putting his hands on to newt's hips "and to who do I owe the pleasure?" He asked "w.i.c.k.e.d sent me" newt reptiles starting to put some kiss on ratman's neck.

"And who are you my dear?" He asked "call me candy" newt Replied pushing ratman down so he was on his knees. As newt walked over behind ratman and pushed ratmans head right on to his thighs and put one leg over he shoulder and quickly twisted his legs breaking his neck as his body fell limp on the floor. Newt backed way and went to the corner, where he left his clothes, got dressed and walked out of the office. He smiled at the secretary and left to go home.

* 

Minho was rushing around the house trying to find his stupid jacket, he yelled asking newt if he knew where it was. "In the closest at the front dear" his husband called back, he ran down in the kitchen and grabbed the coffee from newt's hands. He drink the whole thing "bye honey" he said kissing his head.

"grab butter on your way home" newt yelled at him as he grabbed his jacket, rushed out to the car and he drove to *Smith engineering* which is code for the assassination industry he owned with Thomas, as he walked in he saw Thomas waving him over. He went to his friends desk "what today?" Minho asked "the big boss of a new gang has been messing around and we have to take him out, go to this address" Thomas said handing Minho piece of paper. "And you can just shoot him" Thomas stopped again to hand Minho a gun, "nice and easy today, and then you can go home to your husband" he said and smiled. 

"Your hilarious" Minho said walking the door to the building. He went to the address Thomas sent him to, and like Thomas said the guy showed up, and Minho shot him as promised, Minho started to head to the gym and trained for about 4 hours, and on his way home he picked up the butter newt wanted.

He walked inside just as it started to rain. In the house newt was in the kitchen making dinner. Minho went behind his husband, put down the butter on the counter and kissed the top of newt's head "I got it" Minho said taking off his coat. "salted" newt said, "what?" Minho asked "you got salted butter" newt said. "is there any other kind?" Minho asked "unsalted" newt said looking at Minho with a hard stare.

"Doesn't matter" newt said, turning back to the vegetables he was cutting "I'll make do" he said. "How was work" Minho asked "fine" newt repiled, as Minho walked into the dinning room "you?" Newt asked "fine" Minho replied. "Oh" newt called out and walked into the dinning room, "I got new curtains" he said pointing at the window now covered with a ugly brown curtain. 

" huh" Minho said and newt turned to look at him "if you don't like them we can get new ones" newt said. "I don't like them" Minho said turning to look at newt "you'll learn to" newt replied and walked back in the kitchen. They ate dinner quietly till newt said "you do remember we're going to Aris and Teresa's house later right?" Minho looked up with wide eyes he completely forgot.

"Yeah of course" Minho lied and newt smirked to himself. After dinner they got dressed and went over to there annoying neighbors house. They rang the door bell and as soon as they walked in, newt was pulled over to were all the women were with there kids by Teresa, and Minho was pulled by aris to the back with all the guys. Newt sat down, he just wished they were like to the old neighbors who wanted nothing to do with two gays, but no Teresa was very understanding of it all, and always invited them to the neighborhood parties, that he hated.

One of the women there stood up, and asked newt if he would hold her baby for a bit. He just wished he could go with all the men here, but he was always pulled to the women because Minho looked more manly of the two and the lady's thoght because he was skinny and gay he wanted to hang out with them all, so here he sat holding a baby a good foot away from himself.

He hated kids, but Teresa just laughed, saying that the baby must like him, then one of the women sat down next to him, she started talking about how her sister adopted, and that him and Minho should think about do so to. 

Newt smiled and was nice, for 3 hours. When him and Minho finally got to leave and go home, newt sat in bed, reading Les miserables, as Minho sat on the phone with Thomas. A friend of his, from work, once the finally got off the phone he came into the bedroom and sat down.

"I have to go on a small trip for a few days to the others plant to make sure everything is okay" Minho said. "Okay dear" newt replied, flipping to the next page after 15 minutes they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"newt your phone" Minho yelled from downstairs the next morning. Newt grumbled, but walked in to the living room and grabbed the phone from Minho's hands. "hello" he said into the phone "thank god newt serious problem we need you to go to Mexico for tomorrow. Come to work and I'll tell you the details" Brenda said quickly. 

"Bren I'm not even dressed" newt repiled "well get to it boy you got a job to do" she said and hung up. Newt rubbed his eyes and went upstairs to get dressed, Minho stopped him in the hall. "where are you going" he asked "into work its an emergency Brenda said" newt repiled walk into the bedroom and Minho followed him "ok well I have to go now I should be back on Monday" Minho said and leaned down to kiss newt, but newt moved so the kiss landed on his cheek and not his lips. 

"Bye honey" newt said and turned his back to Minho taking off his shirt "bye" Minho replied quietly. 

As soon newt heard the car leave the driveway, he sat down on the bed with a small huff. Things were getting worse between them, he got dressed and went to work and he quickly ran over to Brenda's desk. "ok what?" He asked and she pulled up a photo of some Hispanic man "this is Jorge gallaraga or *the tank*" Brenda said.

"Really" newt laughed "yeah I know right" Brenda chuckled. "Anyway he's being moved to a national state prison and well he passes through the border of Mexico and America we can take him out. So the hit is tomorrow morning pack you stuff your going to Mexico" Brenda said giving him a file and a brief case, most likely filled with weapons.

"Your flight leaves at 10:00 so be ready, you should be back by Monday morning" Brenda said and turned back to her computer. Newt looked at the time it was 8:56, so he got back home packed, drove to the airport, he arrived at the border, and set up all the equipment. He checked into his hotel and went to bed by 9:00.

* 

Minho had been sent to Mexico to take out some guy who called himself *the tank*. He got himself a SUV and a huge gun to kill this guy, but he couldn't think of anything but newt.

He wanted to make it work but he couldn't, he was thinking of filing for divorce, he loved his husband but they can't live like this. Tomorrow was the hit and then he would go home and would have to tell his husband he wanted a divorce. He laid in bed all night, not sleeping at all.

*

Newt was in the wooden shooting hut and he can see the cars coming toward the border, with Jorge inside. he layed down with his sniper rifle in hand getting ready to shoot, when a small SUV blaring the song what the hell by Avril Lavigne. This random dumbass pulled right up to his hut, and he got out of the car and started to take a piss.

"Of course" newt said and clicked his ear piece, "Bren some pedestrian is here" he said "don't worry about it" she said through his ear piece. The cars where getting close to the border now, so he quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the guy had a humongous firing gun with him. "shit Bren not a pedestrian he's armed" newt said "shoot him" Brenda yelled and newt quickly shoot him right in the chest and turned back to watch the cars, when something blew up the whole hut.

Newt quickly rolled down the small hill the hut was on and watched as the cars drove right through the border. "fuck" newt said getting on his bike and driving back to the hotel, quickly.

*

Minho got shot. The guy in the shooting hut shot him before he could even try to get Jorge. He was glad he was wearing padding or he would be dead. He quickly fired back and blew up the whole hut "they shouldn't let me buy these" he said, looking at his gun and saw that the target had crossed the border. Minho couldn't get him now, in the corner of his eye he saw the guy that shot him on a motorbike driving back to town. 

He walked over to the burnt and scattered remaining parts of the hut and found a ear piece.

*

As soon as he got home the next day, he quickly hurried over to one of the neighbors house and was sent to the shed to find there daughter Harriet. "So why do you need to trace this anyway" she asked "you know me just trying to return it" he said. He saw a lot of tofu in the freezer that was in the shed "you a vegan?" He asked "no my girlfriend is" she said. 

"Ok so I can trace where the last call was from" she said opening something "I temp room 442 you know that place" she asked that's were newt worked "yeah I know it" Minho said as he quickly thanked her and headed to the building. 

As he got to building he looked at the list of which room everyone was in and finally found room 442, he looked across the board and saw that he person who worked in that room was "newt Smith" he muttered to himself. "Son of a bitch" he said and started to make his way home, as he pulled in the driveway he looked around the corners of the house and there didn't seem to be any threat. 

He quietly walked inside and as he went into the kitchen he stopped dead.

*

Newt was so mad some moron had ruined his hit. He walked in the office and got Brenda to go over the video, they caught of the guy. As he unzipped his pants, newt saw it "wait go back about 4 seconds" he said and Brenda did, as he saw the figure wiggle his leg right before he started to piss.

"oh my god" he said it was Minho. Minho was the other hit man. After that he went home and, like always he made dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

"Newt" Minho said stopping in the kitchen, in front of his husband and now his target. 

Newt stood there holding to glasses of tequila in either hand "Hi baby" newt said and kissed his cheek, handing him one of the glasses. "come on dinners ready" newt said walking in the dinning room, as Minho walked out of the kitchen he saw a jug of lighter fluid on top of the counter.

He poured his drink in the plat newt had in the hall, he went and sat down at the table. Newt stood starting to cut up a roast, Minho quickly stood up and grabbed the knife from his hands. "Let me dear" Minho said and newt walked over to the other end of the table and started to cut a loft of bread.

"How was your trip" newt asked sweetly "it was okay" Minho replied not taking his eyes off on newt. "What was the emergency?" Minho asked "on just a bit of a double booking problem" he said siting down and Minho walked over "wine?" He asked and newt nodded. Minho poured newt a glass and then he dropped the wine right on the white carpet newt loved so much.

Newt and him both rushed into different rooms, saying they were getting something to clean up the mess with. Minho came out of his room a gun in hand "newt honey?" He asked as he turned the corner, stopped when he heard the car leaving he driveway. He quickly ran out of the house and was chasing the car, as he ran through all the neighbors back yards.

When he finally got in front of the car he tripped and landed on the fence accidentally, shooting his gun which hit the windshield. Newt stopped the car in shock and looked at Minho "oh god" Minho said and stood up walking in front of the car. "That was an honest mistake" he said putting up his hands in sender.

Newt was so mad Minho actually tried to kill him, he stepped on the gas hard, hitting Minho with the front of the car. Minho held onto the top of the car "we just need to talk about this, newt" Minho said and broke the glass in the back climbing in. Newt opened his door and rolled out on to the road leaving Minho in the car, which kept going until it fell in a ditch.

Newt got up and brushed himself off, walking back to the house, took Minho's car, and drove to work.

* 

"Your kidding me your husband, the guy who, well you two were going to the hotel, for your honey moon. tripped, well carrying you and you both spent the night in emergency room, with a broken arm and concussion, that guy, was the other hitter?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah" newt said having another shot of vodka "well you don't love him anymore, so its just like any other hit" Brenda said "yeah your right" newt said back. 

"Ok well it can happen tomorrow right now just go to bed" Brenda said, going home leaving newt in his office, to sleep in his desk chair, but he didn't sleep at all.

*

"Thomas!!" Minho yelled banging on his friends door. When the door finally opened he saw Thomas standing there in pj's, looking like he could kill someone. "What the hell is wrong with you" Thomas yelled as Minho pushed passed him "its newt" he said siting down. "You woke me up at" he looked down at his watch "2 AM to tell me your having fucking marriage problems" Thomas screamed. 

"No you shank" Minho yelled back "its newt, newt is the other hit man, from Mexico" Thomas's face dropped "shit" he muttered. "Does he know it was you?" Thomas asked "well he tried to make me drink lighter fluid and then left me in the car, well it fell in a fucking ditch, so yeah I think so" Minho replied.

Thomas was about to start talking when the bedroom door opened and some really tall guy, with freckles and broad shoulders, walked out of the room. He looked between Thomas and Minho and then he just sighed "are you coming back to bed?" He asked. "I'll come soon Gally" Thomas said and the guy nodded walking back in the bedroom and closed the door.

Minho smriked at Thomas "shut up, your husband is trying to kill you. You don't get to look at me like that" Thomas said pointing at Minho. "Ok well you know what you have to do right?" Thomas asked "what?" Minho asked "you have to kill him min". Minho nearly had a heart attack really he knew what had to be done, but hearing it was hard and when Thomas said min his heart just broke, newt used to always call him min. 

"Hey hey Minho" Thomas said snapping his fingers in front oh his face. "Yeah yeah I know what I have to do" Minho said "good then go to bed" he said pointing at the sofa. "Okay don't moan to loud with gally over there" Minho repiled grabbing a blanket to sleep with "shut up Minho" Thomas said walking in to his bedroom. Minho laid down on the sofa and didn't sleep, for the second night, with nothing but newt on his mind. 

*

"we have to find him" newt said as the girls he worked with, tried to find where Minho was. "Newt I found him" sonya said "where?" He ask. "Here" she replied "what" newt yelled "newt he's on the phone" beth said handing him a phone. 

"Hi baby" he heard Minho say through the phone "hey honey" newt replied "I thought I told you not to bother me at work". Brenda waved him over to her desk and pointed at the computer, which showed a live video stream, of Minho crawling through the vents. He was setting up bombs inside the vets "one push of a button" Minho said. 

"Baby you couldn't find the button with both hands and a bloody map" newt replied, as the girls he worked with ran over to the window and grabbed the harpoon guns, shooting them at the building across the street. "Still one for humor huh" Minho chuckled "one last chance newt hide. If I can't find you I don't have to kill you" Minho said.

"You really expect me to roll over and play dead" newt asked setting a Work document on fire. "you should be use to it by now, after 5 years of marriage" Minho replied "6, and I not going anywhere baby" newt said and hung up. He ran over to the harpoon guns and fired grabbing a handle bar that was about to use it as a zippline, when Minho fell through the vet, pointing a gun at newt.

Newt smirked and zipped across to the other building, when he was on the other building, he turned and saw Minho standing there looking at him. "Chicken shit" Minho screamed "pussy" newt yelled back smiling at him husband, for the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in the movie, there was apart where the characters have sex and I've never wrote smut before, but if you guys want I can try, or is it not really important?


	4. Chapter 4

" your telling me you had a shoot at the crazy fucker and you didnt take it" Thomas yelled "look will you just help me?" Minho asked digging through all the burnt up files from the I temp building.

"No because I'm a little busy losing my shit Minho" Thomas said "found it" Minho yelled pointing at a small corner of paper that had they name "the right arm" on it, which was a new building just being built now.

*

Newt was in the back of some food truck on the site they were building the new headquarters, as he saw Minho walk into the elevator of site. Brenda froze the elevator and handed newt the mic "sorry sir there seems to be something wrong with the elevator" newt said.

"You know technical you are still Mr Smith" Minho repiled smiling at the camera "I'm sure lots of pretty boys are" newt replied and Minho chuckled. "This is not going to work in your favor if you keep under estimating me" Minho said "right back at you baby" newt repiled "this elevtor is held my two strong volt strung cords right?" Minho asked "don't forget about the bomb strapped to them" newt replied.

"One last chance Minho, hide. If I can't find you I don't have to kill you" newt said copy Minho from the day before "I give" Minho said "blow it". "What" newt asked "you heard me blow it" Minho said "you don't think I will?" newt asked "baby I know you won't" Minho replied with his shit eating grin. "5, 4, 3, 2," newt said counting down "goodbye Minho" he said as the cord blew and the elevator Minho was in dropped.

Newt turned to look at Rachel "what the bloody hell was that?" Newt asked "well you said goodbye" she replied.

Newt ran out of the food truck and started to look around the site, when a big explosion happened from the elevator hitting the ground, he feel tears prick his eyes when Brenda put a hand on his shoulder "we have to go" she said and newt nodded following her to the car.

*

Newt sat in the fancy restaurant, that Minho had proposed to him in, drinking champagne, trying not to cry but he still had one tear running down his face. He wiped his cheek, when he felt a hand on his as the person poured more champagne into his glass.

"Miss me princess?" Minho asked "what are you doing here Minho" newt asked as his husband sat down across from him. "Well I've decided" Minho said "I want a divorce" newt smirked "what a great idea and with good value at the same place you proposed" newt said "come dance with me" Minho said and newt raised an eyebrow but stood up and took Minho's hand. 

They walked to the dance floor and Minho grabbed newt's hand push down on his knuckles hard "ow" newt said and Minho lighted up a bit. They danced the tango, with Minho leading "did I tell you you look beautiful" Minho asked as he pushed newt's back right into the wall, sure to leave a bruise. 

"No because your my husband" newt replied and Minho smiled running his hands all over newt's back and legs checking for weapons, when he put his hands right on newt's ass and squeezed a little then took his hands off. "Satisfied?" Newt asked "not for years" Minho replied newt quickly started to look for weapons on Minho.

"That's all Minho" he said smiling "honey, I've been with you in bed and no, no it isn't" newt said and dropped to his knees. An older couple looked over and Minho just smiled. Newt pulled the knife out of his sock "you know" Minho said pulling newt off the ground.

"You seemed pretty upset when I died, in the elevator, for someone who was just using me for cover" Minho said "I thought, I was your cover" newt said and Minho look just as confused. "I have to go" newt said letting go on Minho's hands and walking upstairs.

"Minho pull your self together, he lied to you and tried to kill you" Minho muttered to himself when huge bang went off from the room newt just went in and everyone started to run outside. He saw newt in the corner of his eye, a good 10 feet away from him, when he got outside he couldn't see him anymore, some old man beside him grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you know your ticking?" He asked, Minho quickly pulled off the jacket and put it in a mail box, which blew up.

Newt planted a bomb on him "taxi sir" a taxi driver asked "yeah" Minho said opening the door, pulling the taxi driver out, climbing in the car and driving home, calling newt on his ear piece. "Newt Smith" he said happily over the phone "that's the second time you tried to kill me" Minho said "oh come on it was a tiny bloody bomb" newt said.

"I'm going home to burn everything I ever bought you" Minho said "meet you there baby" newt replied and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think I'll write the smut, just because I really do want to, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

"miss me already?" Newt asked picking up the phone again "when we first met, what did you think of me" Minho asked. "Why does it matter?" Newt asked "just answer the question" Minho said back. Newt didn't even know what to say.

"Ok fine I'll start" Minho said "when I first saw you, I thought you looked like Christmas morning" Minho said with a drop in his voice at the end, like he was embarrassed. "When I first met you, I thought you were the best thing this shity bloody world ever produced" newt said 'and I still do he' he though. 

"Ok I just needed to know that" Minho said "and when we get to the house, were professionals about it" newt said. "Completely professional" Minho finished "I love you" newt said very quietly. 

"I love you too" Minho replied and hung up the phone.

*

Newt pushed hard on the gas to get to the house, quickly locking all the doors behind him.

He grabbed his guns and strapped his bullet belt across his chest, when he heard something that sounded like fine china breaking and he shot his gun, right at where he heard the noise, shooting straight through the wall.

"Still alive baby" newt asked "ahhhh" he heard Minho groan, he leaned in a little trying to see how bad he was hurt, when Minho started to fire back at him."your aim is as bad as your cooking and that's saying something" Minho yelled as he ran into there kitchen Minho pulled and exhaust wire out, so when newt shot at him it would all blow up. 

He ran into the dinning room quickly, as newt walked into the kitchen and fired his gun making the whole kitchen blow up.

He tackled newt and started to punch him, and newt flipped him over so he was straddling Minho's lap, punching him back right at the bottom of the jaw.

Minho stood up and newt dropped down off his hips, and took a few steps back. 

Minho put his hands in front of him and wiggled his fingers "come to daddy" Minho said, with his stupid cocky grin. Newt punched him in the side of his jaw, then hit him in his gut, grabbing his tie twisted it around his head and pushed his face right down to the ground, putting his foot on his face to hold him down. 

"Who's you daddy now?" Newt asked when Minho grabbed his ankle and throw him down on the ground, Minho quickly jumped up and ran into the laundry room to grab another gun.

Newt grabbed one of his, from the fire place and started to look around the halls for Minho. "Doll?" Minho called out and newt quickly turned to point his gun at Minho's temples, only to have one pointed right back at him. They just stood there pointing the guns at each other, when Minho finally lowered his. 

"No I can't" he said "come on, come on" newt yelled at him but he shook his head. Newt slowly lowered his gun, and then dropped it on the ground, which Minho followed. 

He quickly jumped at Minho and started kissing him, which Minho returned and for the first time, in a long time, it felt like it meant something, like it did the very first time.

Minho started to undo his pants, well newt unbuttoned his shirt, never breaking the kiss. He ripped off newts shirt and then his pants and they made love on the kitchen counter, or what was left of it.

*

They laid there painting both just looking at the ceilings when the doorbell rang "shit" Minho muttered grabbed a carton seeing as all there clothes are ripped up. 

Minho wrapped himself in the curtain and opened the door to see aris, Teresa, and two police officers "we heard a lot a noise coming from you house, are you alright?" Teresa asked. 

"Yeah were fine" Minho repiled, right as newt came under his arm covering himself in the curtain. "Oh yeah i-" Teresa said cutting herself off not wanting to interfere more.

"Your redecorating, its nice" aris said looking at the wall which had many holes and cracks in it from the fight, with red running up his face. Minho smiled closing the door, he turned to newt and they laughed, as Minho kiss the top of his head and they made their way upstairs, to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas woke up to beeping beside him. "5 more minutes Gally" he mutter "I didn't say anything" Gally groaned beside him, Thomas crack open one eye to look at his phone the message read 'Newt Smith 4,000 $.'

"Tempting" he said to himself "but I don't get out of bed for less then 5,000 $" when his phone beeped again saying 'Minho Smith 4,000 $.'

"Oh fuck" Thomas muttered.

*

"Okay, okay what about are 2 year anniversary, you left where'd you go?" Newt asked wearing only boxers and Minho's white button up shirt which is way to big on him. "I killed some prison escapee that had intil on some major company, he payed for the kitchen getting redecorated" Minho said wearing nothing but a pair of briefs.

"Alright what damage have you done to yourself?" Minho asked "I have no feeling in these 3 fingers" newt replied putting up 3 fingers "I'm colorblind" Minho said "and I can't hear in this ear" newt said lightly tapping his left ear, when something broke through the window spraying green gas everywhere.

"Downstairs" Minho whispered, pulling newt into the basement with him, grabbing some of the guns he keeps stored down there, as newt put some boots on. "They must know that we didn't kill each other that's why everyone is here" newt said walking over to Minho as his husband handed him a gun.

"Why do I get the girl gun?" Newt said making a face "really, does it matter" Minho asked "yes it does" newt said handing the gun back to Minho. 

"Here" Minho said switching the guns "thank you" newt replied, when a counting down bomb was rolled under the door, Minho quickly kicked it away and it rolled under the big tank of fuel they had in the basement. "Fucking really" Minho huffed as he and newt, ran up the stairs, out of the house only to have more then 50 hitters started to shoot at them, then the bomb went off and blew up the whole house, knocking everyone off there feet.

Newt laid on the ground beside Minho and groaned "I liked that house" and Minho huffed a laugh "we need a new car" newt said, helping Minho stand up.

"Winston at the end of the street, he took the barbecue 4 weeks ago and still hasn't brought it back we'll just steal his car" Minho said and they started to run to the house, they quickly hot wired the car which just happened to be soccer mom minivan. 

"I should tell you I didn't go to college to be an engineer" Minho said backing up the car "what'd you go for?" Newt asked. "Art history major" Minho said "art" newt laughed "history, art history" Minho said "okay" newt said as they got on the highway."You?" Minho asked "I didn't" newt replied.

"Princess, we got company" Minho said looking in the rear view mirror, to see 3 black cars tailing them "open the trunk" newt said putting more bullets in his gun. As soon as Minho open the hood, the cars behide them started to shoot and Minho was swerving all over the road.

"Hold it still baby" newt yelled at him shooting at the middle car, not leaving a dent. Newt claimed to the front of the car. "Move over you can't drive" newt said but Minho didn't budge "I got it" he said.

"Honey I'm the suburban housewife, move over and let me drive my minivan" newt said and Minho got in the back. Newt started to drive "the cars are bullet proof" newt yelled back as Minho shot at the cars, "there bullet proof" he yelled at him, newt rolled his eyes.

"Oh and you should know I was married before" Minho said and newt hit the breaks, sending Minho flying into the passenger seat and the car behind them to smash right into them.

"WHAT" newt yelled, hitting Minho "it was a drunken Vegas thing" he yelled back "oh thank you that makes me feel so much better" newt said as Minho climbed back into the back seat, when one of the cars threw a grenade and Minho caught it, throwing it right back and the car behind them blew up.

"What's there name and social security number" newt asked. "No, your not killing him" Minho repiled, right as one of the hit men opened one of the doors, and flung himself at Minho. So Minho opened the other door and threw him at the other car, "these door are handy" Minho said.

"Minho" newt yelled "my parents died when I was 5, I'm an orphan" he yelled and Minho turned to look at him. "Then who was that guy I was talking to at the wedding?" Minho asked "a paid actor" newt replied. 

"I knew I saw him in game of thrones" Minho said "I know" newt called back as, Minho shot at the cars wheels. "Do you have a shot?" Newt asked "yeah" Minho said "anytime now" newt called out.

"I got it" Minho said and newt quickly u turned and shoot both the cars wheels and drove off. Minho came up the front seat and sat down "we have to have all of are conversations again to actually know each other" he said.

"I'm Jewish" newt said, not take his eyes off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far, hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can forgive me for how shity this is I'm sorry it took so long I have no excuse really but I think I'm going to finish this then edit everything later hopefully I can't get another chapter up soon I hope you like it!

"miss, can I get some more coffee? miss? miss?" Thomas said, trying to get the waitresses attention to no avail, when he turned Minho was sitting in front of him

"Minho oh thank god you alive tell me you got smart and that you killed that lying bitch." Thomas asked "this lying bitch?" Newt asked standing behind him "guess that was just wishful thinking." Thomas said "well I'm afraid if you came asking for advice I have nothing for you you're both screwed every agency in the country is after you" Thomas taking another bite of his waffle "if you separate you might make it but together there no chance" he said "unless you find something they want more then the two of you" Minho smiled

"thanks man" as he and newt got up, leaving the dinner.

*

"Okay his in a national state prison, in Mexico. They have him under lock and key dude, he's in the basement. They probably have someone guarding him at all times, dangerous dude" Brenda said.

"are you sure about this?" She asked "I am Bren" newt replied  
"ok well I can't help you anymore I'm sorry" she said "thank you, for everything" newt said.

"no prob handsome don't get killed I look terrible in black" Brenda said "I won't bye Bren" he said 

"see you, newt" she said and hung up.

*

"ok you ready" newt asked "yep" Minho said climbing out of the van, starting to crawl in the sewers above the prison. "Ok left" newt said "left Minho" he repeated "I can't, there only straight or the way I came" Minho said through the head piece. 

"Ok wait for my signal" newt said as Minho started to back up "Minho what are you doing" newt said "Minho" "kill the lights" Minho whispered "what" newt asked "kill the lights" Minho repeated.

Newt could only hear gun shots after 4 or 5 minutes of nothing, Minho opened the back of the truck throwing in Jorge, who was tied up and blindfolded. "What the hell was that" newt yelled, at his husband "doesn't matter we got the guy" Minho said "you didn't follow orders" newt yelled back "but we got him" Minho said liked its okay the he could totally be dead right now.

"you know what whatever forget it" newt said with the van falling silent.

"who are you people" Jorge asked "shut up" him and Minho yelled together.

*

They where in some shity motel and had Jorge tied up in a chair in the middle of the room.

Minho walk over to him and crouch down to his level "so tell us why do both are agency's want you dead?" Minho asked but Jorge stayed silent "ok look you got 3 options" 

"Option A: You talk, we listen, no pain. Option B: You don't talk, I remove your thumbs with my pliers, it will hurt. Option C: I like to vary the details a bit but the punchline is... you die." Minho said Jorge looked a little sick "can i-i get a soda" he asked little punk.

Newt stood up and grabbed the crappy telephone on the night side table and hit him in the face with it. "Option a option a" he cried out and newt smirked at his husband "in my back pocket" Jorge said and newt slipped his hand in the back on his jeans, pulling out a slip of paper.

"I was never the target you two were, everyone found out that two agents of different companies living under the same roof was bad for business so they sent you both out on the same hit to take each other out" Jorge said 

"and you were the bait" newt finished, when Minho stood up "were the bait or are the bait" Minho asked and Jorge just smiled "baby come on" Minho said grabbing newt's hand pulling him out of the motel room, seeing flashing lights from up above from helicopters, it was them, they were here.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr ,its' the same name.


End file.
